Flame and Ember Meet the Sonic Heroes
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: When Ripto captured two WWE wrestlers, it's up to the Sonic Heroes and the Paw Patrol to save the day, all wile meeting two dragons and a pup that was evil. What will happen? And will the two wrestlers, and two dragons be added in the Sonic Heroes as well as the pup being added to the Paw Patrol? Find out. This story is for the 20th birthday of Spyro.


Me: "What's up, guys?" "I have a brand new story for all of you." Called Flame and Ember Meet the Sonic Heroes." "This story is to celebrate the 20th birthday of Spyro the Dragon."

Sonic: "That's right." "We stop Ripto."

Elise: "Plus, we get three new members in the Sonic Heroes and one new pup in the Paw Patrol.

Me: "That's correct." "So here is the story." "Enjoy and I only own my OC."

In the Dragon Relms, the Sonic Heroes and the Paw Patrol were hanging out.

"I'm glad we got new members," said Sonic.

"Me, too," said Emilie.

"Who do you think will join the Sonic Heroes?" Asked Elise.

"I guess we'll find out soon," said Gage.

"I hope we get a new pup to join us, Ryder," said Chase.

"Same here," said Ryder.

The two groups were wondering who will join them, not knowing that Ripto has two WWE wrestlers.

With Ripto and the two wrestlers.

"You better let us go," said Bo.

"I agree," said Curtis.

"Never," said Ripto. Soon, I'll take over the Dragon Relms.

What Ripto didn't know was that two dragons that Spyro knows and a pup that the Paw Patrol knows were listening to what Ripto was saying.

"We must find Spyro," said Ember.

"I agree," said Flame.

"Let's also find the Paw Patrol as well," said Sweetie.

So the three went to find the Sonic Heroes and Paw Patrol.

Back with the Sonic Heroes and Paw Patrol.

"I hope nothing bad will happen," said Amy.

"I agree," said Sammy.

Just then, Flame, Ember, and Sweetie appeared.

"Hey there," said Flame.

"Hi," said Sonic.

"Flame, is that you and Ember?" Asked Spyro.

"It's us," said Ember.

"What are you doing here, Sweetie?" Asked Chase.

"Two things," said Sweetie. One, I'm sorry for being mean to you pups and Ryder. And two, we've got a big problem.

"What's going on?" Asked Crash.

"Some guy named Ripto has two wrestlers captured," said Sweetie.

"We need help to stop him," said Flame.

Also, It's nice to meet the rest of the Sonic Heroes who arn't Team Spyro," said Ember.

"Nice to meet you three as well," said Sonic as he and the rest who aren't team Spyro introduced themselves to Sweetie, Flame, and Ember as Hiccup introduces Toothless.

"It's nice to meet the Sonic Heroes as well," said Sweetie.

"Well, let's stop Ripto for good," said Sonic.

So the Sonic Heroes, Paw Patrol, Flame, Ember, and Sweetie are now on their way to stop Ripto.

Back with Ripto.

"Soon, I'll stop that dragon," said Ripto.

"That's where you are wrong, Ripto," said Spyro.

"How did you get here?" Asked Ripto.

"That's not important," said Flame.

"We will stop you now," said Golden Queen.

"Bring it on," said Ripto.

So the fight began with the Sonic Heroes, Sweetie, Paw Patrol, Flame, Ember, and to Ripto's supprize, Curtis and Bo, AKA the B Team joined in the fight and Ripto lost.

"You will all pay for this," said Ripto.

"Good luck getting back at us," said Link.

Then, Ripto was taken to jail.

"Thanks for the help," said Bo.

"We did a good job helping today," said Sweetie.

"I'm glad we stopped that mad man," said Curtis.

"Sweetie, for helping Curtis and Bo, how would like to join the Paw Patrol?" Asked Ryder.

"You bet," said Sweetie.

"Flame, Ember, Curtis, and Bo, how would you like to join the Sonic Heroes?" Asked Sonic.

"Sure," said Flame.

"I'm in," said Ember.

"Count me in," said Curtis.

"Same here," said Bo.

"Here is a communicater for you four," said Tails as he gives the four new members of the Sonic Heroes their communicaters.

"Thanks," said Bo.

"No problem," said Tails.

"Let's go home," said Raven.

"I agree," said SpongeBob.

So the Sonic Heroes and the Paw Patrol all went home with four new members in the Sonic Heroes and a new pup in the Paw Patrol.

Me: "That's the end of this story." "I wanted to make Sweetie a hero based on some outhers who wrote about her being a hero."

Sonic: "That's awsome."

Elise: "Plus, new members in the Sonic Heroes."

Me: "You are correct." "I wanted to add Flame and Ember as well as the B Team to the Sonic Heroes because they are awsome." "Don't forget to review and I'll see you next time for more stories.


End file.
